


Good Deal

by Anti047



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Good Deal

空气弥漫着Omega甜蜜的味道和婴儿身上的奶香味儿，Alpha尚未走进卧室就能想象到这样的画面：  
他的Omega躺在一片雪白的被单中间，只有腰腹裹着洁白柔软的毯子，小腿和纤细的脚踝露在外面，偶尔被风吹起的雪纺窗帘会扫过光洁的皮肤。Omega怀里抱着他的衬衫，脸上有喝醉一样的酡红。在午后耀眼白光的照耀下，他的Omega散发着柔光，如同油画中的神袛。  
而他看到也是这样的画面，敏锐的Alpha也注意到了Omega无意间磨蹭的双腿。  
“Clark……”Bruce将手掌贴在Clark的脸上而后者习惯性地在带着熟悉味道的手掌上蹭了蹭，就像看到主人回家的猫科动物。  
“你回来了。”Clark还没有完全清醒，他本能地靠进他的Alpha怀里在他的颈间磨蹭，贪婪地闻着Alpha身上的味道。  
Bruce摩挲着Clark后背光洁的皮肤，在摸到白色的蕾丝的时候手指娴熟地调开了一排搭扣。脱离束缚的乳肉轻微的抖动了一下，Bruce一手挑起湿糯的文胸说道：“你又没用挤奶器。”  
“我不喜欢那个。”Clark红着脸反驳，他还记得上次Bruce将挤奶器用到了极为不当的地方。  
“你得把多余的乳汁挤出来，否则在你胸围恢复正常之前就必须一直带着文胸。”Bruce将Clark放回床上，“还是说你就喜欢这样，喜欢在你的紧身制服下面穿着胸罩？”一想到Clark那象征希望的标志被勒出令人遐想的轮廓Bruce就感觉身下一紧。  
“没有，Bruce你帮帮我。”Clark实在涨得难受，本来没有女性丰满的胸部被奶水撑出了浑圆挺翘的形状。  
“好啊，”Bruce握住乳房的底部缓慢的揉捏，“你该怎么回报我呢？”  
乳汁都被挤到了奶孔处，但是没有外力吸出来，挤压的痛感细细密密的扎在Clark的神经上，迫使他想要解脱，“你想要什么都行。”  
“成交。”Bruce Wayne今天又做了一笔稳赚不赔的好生意。  
Bruce一边按揉细白的乳肉一边用指甲抠挖随着动作开合的奶孔，而这让Clark树立的阴茎流出了前液。柔软的脂肪被随意摆弄的同时乳尖被潮湿的口腔包裹，Clark长大了嘴几乎为此尖叫了出来。  
而Alpha继续咬着翘立的乳尖用牙齿来回碾动，一只手将另一边的乳尖放在之间反复玩弄。  
“嗯——”Clark发出哭泣一样的鼻音颤抖着将阴茎蹭在Bruce的衬衫上射了出来，高潮过后的Omega陷入了半昏迷的状态。  
“你可真是个淫荡的小母亲，Clark.”Bruce脱下身上湿了的衬衫，“是不是你每次喂奶都躲着我就是因为这个？是不是每次小家伙还没喂饱你就先高潮了，穿着湿哒哒的睡衣等到他吃饱了在悄悄地钻进浴室自慰？”  
“没、没有……”Clark被下流的话语说的羞红了脸，他浑身无力被Bruce抱着摆成跪趴的姿势时将发烫的脸埋入了床单。  
“趴好，Clark.”Bruce从身后笼罩着他让他的双手撑好，“我会把你顶飞出去的。”  
“别说出来……”Clark抖了一下，感觉双腿被分得更开了。  
生产过后Omega的产道异常松软，Bruce不得不做些什么。当Bruce探入两根手指的时候已经没有前些天那么容易了，他小心地伸入一个指节够到了里面的东西。  
“放松，Clark，让我把它拿出来。”Bruce拍了拍Clark浑圆的臀瓣，上面留下了一点红印又很快消失。  
Bruce一手按揉Clark紧绷的小腹，一手将渐渐探出头的假阴茎缓缓地啦出来。当头部彻底出来的时候肠壁一环一环的收缩着，没等完全闭合Bruce立即捅了进去。  
“啊！啊哈——！Bruce！”Clark尖叫着指尖扣进床单，腰部塌下去小腹又被撑得满满的。  
好商人都是现要求回报的。  
Bruce握住Clark的腰伏在他身上开始了肏干，每次抽出只留在头部在里面在狠狠地捣进去。Clark几乎不能固定住自己的身体，乳房也随着顶弄带着满满的奶水来回地晃动，钝痛给Clark带来的快感远大于真实的痛苦。  
这次Clark很快又勃起了，可怜的阴茎吐着前液而Bruce连碰都不碰一下。  
“Bruce，Bruce……”Clark反复叫着Bruce的名字，脑子像是卡住了。  
而Bruce早就知道Clark想要什么，他将双手放在Clark腋下将Clark提起来放在自己的腿上。由上而下的顶弄更加的剧烈，Clark感觉Bruce几乎捅开了他宫颈狭窄的入口。Bruce握住Clark的乳房开始用力的按揉，想要释放的冲动几乎淹没了Clark的理智，他呻吟着，顾不上考虑这次第几次他被Bruce肏到像个妓女一样大声浪叫。  
“嗯啊——”Clark哭喊了出来，射精的同时奶水也流了出来。Clark抽噎着，浑身颤抖着绞紧了肠道，而这也让Bruce闷哼着射满了他的子宫。  
Clark被放回床上躺好，他还停留在刚才的快感里，大腿一抽一抽的，股间流出了过多的白浊。Clark胸前和小腹都被自己弄的白花花的一片，奶水的香味和精液的腥味儿充满了整个房间。  
Bruce吻了吻Clark的额头，起身到浴室放好了热水。  
他可要保护他投资的最可贵的项目，Bruce摘下他们手上的戒指——虽然现在这是他的固定资产了。


End file.
